1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an auto-filling assembly, and more particularly to an auto-filling assembly for a refillable sprayer; the auto-filling assembly can be operated to fill oil and gas in a refillable sprayer conveniently and automatically.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional sprayer has pressurized gas and oil at a suitable ratio, such that the oil can be uniformly sprayed out of the conventional sprayer by the pressurized gas. However, the conventional sprayer is not refillable and therefore is not environmentally friendly, and once the pressurized gas is completely discharged, oil remaining in the sprayer is useless and wasted.
According to the above-mentioned problem of the conventional sprayer, a refillable sprayer is developed. When the pressurized gas of the refillable sprayer is completely discharged, a quantitative stuffer and a gas-filled tube can be used to fill the pressurized gas and oil into the refillable sprayer manually to maintain the pressurized gas and oil that are filled into the refillable sprayer at a specific ratio. However, the user needs the quantitative stuffer and the gas-filled tube to fill the pressurized gas and oil into the refillable sprayer, and the quantitative stuffer cannot be used again and this will increase the cost of using the refillable sprayer. In addition, the user needs to fill the pressurized gas and oil into the refillable sprayer manually and this is inconvenient in use.
To overcome these shortcomings, the present invention provides an auto-filling assembly for a refillable sprayer to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.